


Si fueras Stiles Stilinski

by InesCross



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Popular Derek, Popular Stiles, Prom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesCross/pseuds/InesCross
Summary: —No. Te diría que sí si fueras Stiles.Derek apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Stilinski. Siempre Stilinski. Se fue a ocupar su lugar con el ceño fruncido, luego lanzándole a Stilinski una mirada que podría causar pavor incluso al más valiente.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaileDC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/gifts).



> Inspirado en una imagen de una confesión. Le dije a MaileDC, pero como es mala conmigo no quiso hacerlo, pero de todos modos la sigo queriendo mucho.

Derek Hale se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo, esperando a que Lissa James entrara al aula. Se había puesto sus mejores jeans, una camisa que, según sus hermanas y su madre, hacía juego con sus ojos, y traía unas bonitas timberland.

 

Cuando la chica entró, había pocos estudiantes en el salón. Derek se acercó a ella y le habló.

 

—Lissa... —la chica volteó a verlo —. ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

 

—No. Te diría que sí si fueras Stiles. 

 

Derek apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Stilinski. Siempre Stilinski. Se fue a ocupar su lugar con el ceño fruncido, luego lanzándole a Stilinski una mirada que podría causar pavor incluso al más valiente.

 

* * *

 

 

El proceso se repitió como unas dos veces. Se vestía tal y como su mamá y sus dos hermanas le recomendaban, el tío Peter le hacía peinados que había visto en youtube y su padre le daba consejos para parecer más seguro y confiado. Pero todo eso era en vano, porque siempre terminaban diciéndole que no. Todo por Stiles.

 

Lo odiaba. El chico era excesivamente popular gracias a que su mejor amigo, Scott McCall, era el co-capitán del equipo de lacrosse, que a su vez era el novio de Allison Argent, una de las chicas más guapas de BHHS, y la mejor amiga de Lydia Martín. Lydia, la chica más guapa y popular del instituto, que era novia de Jackson Whittemore, el chico más guapo de todo el instituto y co-capitán de lacrosse. 

 

Así que Stiles estaba entre ese grupo de chicos populares y guapos. Los cuatro anteriores no estaban solteros, y Stiles era el único que no tenía pareja, pero no sólo por eso querían ir con él al baile. El chico tenía lo suyo, claro que sí. Los lunares esparcidos por todo su cuerpo se veían tentadores en su pálida piel. Tenía labios rojos muy bonitos, ojos claros, y pestañas largas.

 

Derek quería ir a ese maldito baile de bienvenida para los chicos nuevos. Así que aquí estaba... Con la mejor sonrisa que pudo poner, pero que en realidad era un poco espeluznante, tratando de llamar la atención de Stilinski. El castaño le dio una sonrisa, y Derek tomó eso como una victoria. Ese día, Derek se fue más que satisfecho a casa en su camaro negro.

 

* * *

 

 

La amistad con Stiles fue mejorando día a día, pero a Derek Hale se le agotaba el tiempo: sólo tenía una semana antes del baile. Entre esa semana, trato de hacer más evidente a todos su amistad con Stiles y su grupito. Entonces, invitó a Sara Collins. 

 

—No. Es que quiero que Stiles Stilinski me invite —y Derek puso una sonrisa hipócrita, porque es lo que había aprendido de Lydia y de Jackson en el corto lapso de tiempo que estuvo en ese grupo. Se dio media vuelta, se colocó las gafas de sol, se acomodó la chaqueta de cuero y subió al camaro.

 

Stiles llegó trotando antes de que pudiera arrancar.

 

—¡Hey! Oye, ¿tienes pareja para el baile? —Derek se bajó un poco las gafas y le arqueó una ceja. Luego gruñó.

 

—No, no tengo. Y es por tu culpa. Todas quieren ir contigo. No me hables, Stilinski —pisó el acelerador con fuerza, quemando un poco la llanta. Stiles vio boquiabierto como el camaro desaparecía entre las calles.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles Stilinski intentó hablar múltiples, e incontables, veces con Derek Hale, siendo ignorado por el otro. Ninguno asistió al baile. Derek porque no había conseguido pareja, según él por culpa de Stiles. Y Stiles porque tampoco tenía pareja.

 

* * *

 

 

El chico se hartó del comportamiento del pelinegro, así que caminó hasta la vacía cancha de básquetbol y le dio un golpe en el hombro. Vio con un poquito de miedo, sólo poquito, cómo Derek giraba lenta y amenazadoramente hacia él, para luego dedicarle una mirada de superioridad para nada típica en él.

 

—Me has ignorado más de dos semanas, Hale —le reclamó.

 

—Sí —el pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

 

—¿Por qué no fuiste al baile? —Derek le miró entre enfadado e indignado.

 

—Te lo dije antes: no conseguí una cita. Invité a más de la mitad del instituto y me dijeron que no. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque todos ellos esperaban que tú les invitaras al baile.

 

Stiles parpadeó.

 

—Pero yo no quería invitar a esas chicas y chicos al baile —murmuró mientras se acariciaba el brazo —. Yo quería invitarte a ti. 

 

Derek parpadeó perplejo ante la noticia que le reveló el castaño.

 

—¿Qué? —el chico puso los ojos en blanco.

 

—¿Cómo que qué? ¿Estás sordo o algo así? —el pelinegro frunció el ceño y apretó los labios en una fina línea.

 

—No me agradabas. Sólo comencé a hablar contigo para conseguir una cita para el baile.

 

—¡Qué! —Hale se encogió de hombros.

 

—¿Quieres ir al próximo baile conmigo? —soltó sin darse cuenta. Stiles exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Lo dices de verdad? —el de ojos verdes asintió —. Sí. Iré al siguiente baile contigo.

 

* * *

 

 

Y fueron al baile juntos. Oh sí que lo hicieron. Y los coronaron los reyes. Los dos chicos más populares del instituto. Habían destronado a Lydia y a Jackson. Votaron por ellos para la mejor pareja, quitándole el título a Scott y a Allison. Fue un gran baile de graduación.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :) <3


End file.
